


Shoggoth Fever

by Isis



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Apologies to John Masefield, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: If John Masefield had been from Innsmouth.





	Shoggoth Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



> Your Kubla Khan quote prompt made me think of a different poem.... :-)

I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and the sky  
To the yet undestroyed depths of Y’ha-nthlei.  
And the Mi-go’s claws and the guth’s jaws and the white birds screaming  
And the Nameless Mist on the sea’s face, where lies Cthulhu dreaming.

I must go down to the seas again, for the call that the shoggoth cried  
Is a wild call and a clear call that may not be denied;  
“Tekeli-li! Tekeli-li!” I hear it softly sighing,  
Amid eyes and mouths and pseudopods, the eternal, the undying.

TIBI SIGNA STELLARUM NIGRARUM ET BUFANIFORMIS SADOQUAE SIGILIM


End file.
